


His Butler, Against All Odds

by the_deductive_butler



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deductive_butler/pseuds/the_deductive_butler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a storm from Hell is unleashed on the streets of London, Ciel and Sebastian must work with the Grim Reapers to survive the coming days. The Queen's Guard Dog is assigned a simple task; Drive those who wreak havoc back to the depths from which they came.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_“Bewitched by the eyes of the dead...”_

 

 

**A blood curdling scream filled the cold air, cutting the tension it seemed to possess like a knife. It was silent; still, unnerving… the streets of London gleamed with an eerie light from the dim lamps lining the alleys. Another piercing scream cut through the silence, begging for someone… anyone, to hear their plight. But there was no one. The dark shadows of the Underworld swallowed their pain and tucked away what remained. Creatures of the night took their fill and left the body hanging from a flag pole, a warning to those who inhabited London. Glinting red eyes watched as their prize twitched and swayed in the gathering wind. A storm was brewing… a storm from Hell.**


	2. Arrival

_“ Deep into that darkness peering,_

_Long I stood there,_

_Wondering, fearing, doubting,_

_Dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before.”_

 

****

**__ **

Ciel Phantomhive studied the strawberry shortcake that had been placed in front of him on his desk. It was midafternoon and his stomach grumbled quietly for the sweet that his butler had brought.

 “Is something wrong, my lord?”

Ciel’s gaze drifted to the tall man standing at his side. His blue eye met the intense red irises before they wandered to his pale face and black hair. 

_Sebastian Michaelis._

 His butler… his loyal servant… his contracted demon… Ciel absentmindedly touched his patched eye. “No. I’m only drowsy. The holidays for Funtom are so tedious and tiresome. Not to mention boring.” He picked up his fork and took a bite of the cake. “It tastes fine.”

Sebastian put his gloved hand on his breast and inclined his head politely. “I’m pleased to hear that.” He pulled out a slip of paper and looked at his master. “You still have some time before your evening lessons, my lord. Is there anything else you require?”

Ciel took another bite and leaned his cheek against his hand. “Cancel them. I’m too tired to worry about such trivial matters.”

His butler smirked. “Ah, but your education is an essential part of your daily routine. I do not think it would be wise to skip your lessons.”

The master dabbed at his mouth with a napkin. “I don’t see the need to bring in outside teachers.” His eye met Sebastian’s once more and a slight shiver covered the length of his spine. The demon seemed relaxed; the thick, black lashes covered his eyes lazily. Ciel wasn’t afraid of him… he never was. He had granted the demon access to his life with open arms; Sebastian would help carry out his revenge on those who humiliated the Phantomhive name, and in return, he would have Ciel’s soul. The terms of the Faustian Contract were simple enough. Even the idea of having his soul ripped from his body did not frighten Ciel.

_So why am I shaking?_

“You have lived for thousands of years, yes? So I’m assuming you have first-hand experience in many subjects. I believe it would benefit me more if you were to become my teacher as well.”

Sebastian blinked a few times and then smiled slightly. “My lord, you flatter me. But I’m merely one _hell_ of a butler.”

Ciel raised an eyebrow. “You are to serve me no matter the request. Do you yet deny your master?”

The demon’s eyes seemed to glint in the dull light. “Of course not. I am at your disposal until the very end.”

            _Until the very end…_

“Then it’s settled. Fire those meddlesome teachers and pick up the slack, Sebastian.”

 “Right away, my lord.”

 The butler inclined his head before turning on his heel and taking leave, a smile playing on his lips.

            Ciel watched him go before looking back down at his half-eaten dessert. A strange feeling was settling in the core of his stomach. He didn’t like it when Sebastian left his side. In fact, it bothered him more than he cared to admit. Ciel scoffed before stuffing the rest of the cake into his mouth. He had shown an ounce of weakness in front of his butler, something he vowed never to do. 

_“But my actions are justified, right? It’s only reasonable that I have Sebastian teach my lessons. I’m sure he knows a hell of a lot more. Plus he already resides at the manor…”_

But there was a small piece of him that could not agree with the rational of his argument. There was something clawing at the back of his mind, an itch he couldn’t quite scratch…

_I want to spend more time around him._

Ciel shook his head violently and shoved the plate away. He picked up his tea cup and sipped at it furiously, trying to distract his brain from the meddlesome thoughts; _what the hell is this?_

*********************************** 

           

Sebastian strode down the hallway, his brow furrowed.  _Humans are such interesting creatures…_ Thoughts swirled around in his mind, becoming more complex by the minute as he walked to the foyer to call his master’s teachers.

Mey-rin, Finny, and Bard were standing at the foot of the staircase as he descended, sheepish expressions clouding their faces.

Sebastian stared. “What’s the matter?” He scanned their looks, eyes intense.

Mey-rin blushed under the scrutiny. “Well, uhm, we kind of messed up the afternoon chores, we did.”

The demon struggled to maintain his composure. “How so?”

Finny scratched the back of his head nervously. “I was cutting the lawn when I accidently unleased the clippings onto the sheets drying on the line…”

“… so I brought them inside to clean them again,” continued Mey-rin, “but I dumped the soapy water all over the floor and it got into the kitchen, it did.”

Bard chewed on the cigarette that was hanging from the side of his mouth. “I didn’t realize that the leak had come underneath the door to the kitchen, so when I turned to put dinner in the oven, I slipped and now the turkey is marinating in suds.”

The three servants hung their heads. “Forgive us, Sebastian.”

The demon ran a gloved hand lightly through his hair. “No matter. Clean up the mess in the laundry. I will handle dinner preparations.”

“Yes sir!” They saluted and ran off; giggling, relieved they weren’t in trouble.

Sebastian watched them go and sighed. “Utterly hopeless.” He took out his pocket watch and checked the time. “I must make haste if dinner is to be ready on time.”

 

 ***********************************

  


            Ciel rubbed his eye, the paperwork in front of him blurring from lack of sleep. The continually expanding company was becoming more difficult to manage, despite the amount of work Sebastian was completing behind the scenes. He stood, stretching his stiff muscles, and looked out the large window framing the back wall of his study.

            The butler was moving with superhuman speed across the garden, finishing the jobs Finny had forgotten about; mowing the lawn, cleaning the outdoor furniture, tending to the gardens, trimming the bushes and hedges… Ciel watched the smile on the demon’s lips. “How odd. Is he having fun?” The young master snickered and rubbed his eye again. When he returned his gaze to the window, Sebastian was moving toward the front entrance. The normal “human” gait alerted Ciel. The demon only controlled himself when other mortals were present. Who was at the front door?  Ciel strained to see when a voice made him jump.

            “Have I done something amusing, my lord?”

Ciel whipped around; Sebastian was standing in front of his desk, his head titled slightly to the side, eyes shut, with a congenial look playing across his face.

The master growled, his face heating up. “Do NOT sneak up on me like that. Understand??”

Sebastian knitted his eyebrows together. “My apologies, master. I came to inform you that dinner is ready.”

Ciel stood, avoiding Sebastian’s gaze. “Very well.”

The butler led the young lord down the hall, the clicks of his shoes echoing off the walls. Ciel kept his eyes fixed on the demon’s back, suddenly feeling uneasy. Sebastian was tense, his movements almost jerky as he made his way to the dining hall. He pulled out a chair respectfully for the master to sit on before bringing out a plate of food that had been prepared with much finesse. When he poured the wine, his hands trembled ever so slightly. The average spectator would not have noticed, but Ciel immediately knew something was amiss.

Sebastian inclined his head and turned to leave, but a small hand grabbed the end of his tailcoat. He kept his eyes forward.

“Sebastian. I thought our agreement stated that you would never lie to me.”

The butler shut his eyes. “I know, my lord. I have not told any lies.”

Ciel gritted his teeth. “You’re lying by omission. There’s something you’re not telling me. And don’t say nothing is bothering you; I saw your hands shake.”

The butler finally turned around, his eyes glowing with intense worry as he pulled a letter from the queen out of his pocket. He handed it to Ciel.

“My apologies, master. I should not have let my own worries affect my duties. I hope you are not offended.”

Ciel turned it over, seeing the seal unbroken. “You seem to know what this letter is about, yet you have not read it.” The earl gazed up at Sebastian, his stomach clenching when he saw how distraught his butler appeared.

“I’ve had a horrible feeling for many days that something was happening, something that even I cannot stop.”

Ciel stared at him. “What is going on?”

“Humans are being killed at a rapid rate. Some are torn apart; others have no visible signs for the cause of death. It’s almost like their lives were ripped from their bodies…” Sebastian knelt down so he was eye-level with Ciel, the earl’s eye wide with concern. “Young master, there are dissident demons running loose on the streets of London. And more are on their way.”


	3. Ascension

_"Everything has its wonders,_   
_even darkness and silence._   
_And I learn, whatever state I may be in, therein to be content."_

-

Ciel layed in bed later that night, reading the queen's letter once more. Sebastian's words reverberated in his mind, sending a chill down his spine.

_There are demons running loose in London._

Ciel sighed and removed his patch before rubbing his tired eyes. How long have the demons been here? Why are they in our realm without being contracted?

"Young master."

The earl flinched. When had Sebastian entered the room?

"Yes?"

The demon stood at the foot of the bed, his red eyes standing out in the faint light emanating from the candle he carried. "Are we traveling to London in the morn?"

Ciel nodded. "We cannot let these events go unnoticed. Especially since... we could be considered experts in this field." The young lord looked at Sebastian, his voice low and distant. "How long have you known?"

"Demons are solitary creatures, master. We do not share in each other's company like humans or other divine beings. Therefore, we pay little attention to what the others are doing. I sensed their presence, but I did not think much of it. Apologies, my lord."

Ciel watched the mixed expressions dance across Sebastian's face. He'd never seen his butler this.. human.

"I see. But you can sense other demons? That will be beneficial to the investigation. So I need your word, Sebastian." Ciel stared intensely into his butler's eyes, the familiar chill crawling through his skin, "I do not care if demons don't associate with their own kind. I'll need you to hunt them down." The familiar burning sensation ignited in his right eye as the Faustian mark lit. "Do I have your cooperation?"

Placing his left hand over his breast, Sebastian inclined his head. "You have my word, young master."

"Very well.

Ciel placed his patch on the bedside table before sinking into the covers and turned over.

"Goodnight, my lord." Sebastian walked from the room before blowing out the candle.

***********************************

The carriage stopped outside the Phantomhive vacation home on the outskirts of London. Ciel watched as Sebastian moved from the driver's seat to his door in the blink of an eye.

"We have arrived, my lord." Sebastian opened the door, smiling before offering the earl his hand.

Ciel took it and held on as the butler helped him off the carriage. His touch left Ciel's palm buzzing, a sensation he quickly tried to end by scratching. It hummed on though, irritating the boy.

"Shall we go inside?"

"Hmph." Ciel nodded and walked towards the door, Sebastian reaching it first so he could let the young lord inside.

-

The butler began to unpack the master's clothing as Ciel looked out his bedroom window. It was silent, save for the gentle rustling of clothes. When he finished, Sebastian looked at Ciel, watching his tense shoulders. "Is there anything else you require before I start dinner preparations?"

"No."

The demon bowed before making his way to the door.

"Sebastian."

Turning around, he watched the young earl. "Yes?"

Ciel's eyes stayed glued to the window. "There is no need for dinner. I'm not hungry this evening."

"What? How curious.. my young lord is always hungry. Do you want to grow up big and strong or not?"

"Shut up. I'll grow when the time comes. We have more important things to discuss than what's on the menu."

"Apologies. I understand tomorrow will be stressful, but you can't skip a meal for that simple reason."

Ciel whipped around, his jaw set in a hard line. "Do not coddle me, understood? A creature like you wouldn't understand stress, or fear. There is so much riding on my shoulders, so enough with the petty ridicule." He moved and sat on the edge of the bed, his back facing the butler. "That's an order."

Sebastian stood for a moment, hesitating, before walking to stand in front of his young lord. "Bocchan. I am at your disposal to end this situation as smoothly as possible. If I couldn't do that much for my master, then what kind of butler would I be?"

A ghost of a smile threatened to tug on the corners of his mouth. There he goes with his usual catchphrase. But the smile faded as quickly as it appeared. How ironic the situation truly was; he would investigate murders by demons when his own knight was a creature from Hell.

Filth. Scum.. that is how the grim reapers referred to demons. And it bothered him. His butler wasn't filth. He had done more for Ciel than anyone, supported him for the past two years... brought him back from the brink of death. And yet... he couldn't shake the nagging feeling in his stomach. He didn't want to see what demons were truly capable of. Ciel knew full well that his soul was Sebastian's repayment, but he didn't want to tarnish the relationship they had build, the trust he had accumulated within his black-clad pawn. He didn't want to... fear him.

Ciel bit his lip in frustration.

_Damn it all._

"Yes, you will move the number of spaces I assign. Nothing more, nothing less. Am I clear?" He finally looked up at the tall man before him, Sebastian's face unreadable.

"Perfectly."

"Good. Prepare my night outfit. I'm retiring early this evening for an early start tomorrow."

"Very well, my lord."

Sebastian turned to gather his master's night attire. He tasted blood as his sharp back teeth bit his tongue in angst. Something was off. Something smelled rank in the air. He couldn't shake the feeling, and it repulsed him so.


	4. Visiting

_"Outside of a dog,_  
 _a book is a man's best friend._  
 _Inside of a dog is too dark to read."_

-

A crowd of people gathered around the deceased body hanging from the flag pole. Mass confusion; there was no sign of wound, no weapon to be found. The position the victim hung by could not have killed him - it was not enough to strangle the breath.

Ciel and Sebastian stood on the outside perimeter of the congrugation, watching as Scotland Yard lowered the body and barked at people to stay back. This was the sixth murder and London's chief police force had come no closer to catching the killer... or killers, as the queen's guard dog had discovered. This is why the pup had come when called; he policed the underworld, and in this case, the occupation was more literal than ever.

Ciel watched the lifeless eyes of the body as it was carried away. The victim's soul had been ripped from his body, leaving nothing but an empty husk. The earl's stomach clenched. That was his fate; he was going to die at the hands of a demon. The sight of death chilled him to the bone; death by a creature from Hell. Sebastian watched his earl as his shoulders shook ever-so slightly.

"Ah, Phantomhive. The queen has sent the dog to bite at our heels, eh?"

Ciel dragged his attention away from the corpse and to the man standing in front of him. Arthur Randall, chief of police.

He smirked, raising the letter from her majesty to Randall's eye level. "I'm here to pick up the slack, as always."

Arthur grunted. "Of course you are. But even this investigation may prove to be too difficult for a child like yourself."

Ciel grinned up at his butler. "I highly doubt that. We are very capable, as I've proven countless times in the past."

The devilish smile ghosted across Sebastian's features as he inclined his head. "My lord."

_The familiar shiver when Sebastian looks at me..._

Randall scoffed. "Just stay out of the way."

"As always, inspector."

-

Soon the crowd, along with Scotland Yard, dissipated from the scene, leaving no trace of the committed murder.

It was deathy quiet as Ciel took out the documents containing information on the case from his frock. After shuffling through the pages, he walked down the cobblestone road, his shadow following closely behind. Ciel was painfully aware of his presence.

"Sebastian. The victim... did it appear his soul was taken?"

The demon nodded. "Yes. Every sign was evident."

"I didn't see anything remarkable."

"Ah, but you are not a demon, master. The hunter knows its prey very well."

"Hmm. So it would seem."

The duo halted on the street corner and Ciel handed Sebastian the files. "Look this over and report anything you find peculiar. I need a pattern, a system that will help to catch a demon in the act, understood?"

The butler nodded. "May I ask where you are headed?"

Ciel's exposed eye twitched in annoyance and regret. "I want to know more about the death's... And I have to visit our old aquaintance to do so."

"Very well. He can be of the tricky sort, so be on your guard."

The earl rolled his eyes. "I know, Sebastian. What are you, my mother?"

The demon's eyes flashed in amusement. "No... just simply one hell of a butler. But for your loyal servant's sake, please be careful."

His eye burned once more as the Faustian mark responded to Sebastian's voice under the patch; The words carved their way inside, plundering his brain with waves of confusion, malice, and great care.

Ciel nodded. "I will."

********************************

The sky turned a dull, overcast grey as the young master walked the streets of London. He tried to focus on the tapping his walking-stick created on the pavement, but his thoughts traveled toward the case once more. Ciel looked around at the people crowding the streets.

_Any one of then could be a demon in disguise..._

His eyes scanned the hands that carried briefcases or hung loosely at their sides; some were gloved, others were not.

_Black fingernails..._

Sebastian's role as an earl's butler allowed this characteristic to stay incognito under the white gloves he always adorned. Would these demons be as considerate?

_Scarlet irises..._

Did all demons possess red eyes? Could they hide them and Sebastian just chose not to?

Ciel found himself standing outside the Undertaker's shack, the smell of wood and rotting flesh mixed in the air. Coffins stood watch by the entrance, waiting for their owner to claim them. Pushing the uneasy feelings aside, the young lord stepped into the domain of the dead.

-

It was dark, damp.... unsettling. Ciel straightened his shoulders and steadied his voice. "Undertaker!"

A chilling cackle filled the air. "So the young earl Phantomhive has come to visit."

Ciel's eyes darted around the room. "I require your assistance."

"Of course." The floor creaked as the grim reaper stepped out from behind a coffin resting on the back wall. His long, grey hair covering his eyes, his teeth curving into a snicker. Pale as ever... his black robes only accentuating the latter. Bringing his dagger-like fingernails to scratch his nose, the man chuckled to himself once more. "Why else would you be here?"


End file.
